041915-Lily-Beau
09:39 CA: Beau is walking down the hallway, positively fuming. He stops infront of Lily's door, and takes an inhale, in some effort to calm down before speaking to her. He knocks on the door. "Lily, open up."... 09:40 GT: The door practically slams open. Lily looks at him, frantic. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER," she says. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER IS - IS SHE REALLY BACK?" 09:41 CA: "Now is not the time for jokes Lily. We have a lot to talk about, you and I."... 09:41 GT: "No, but - the announcement! Doir said she was back, but I can't contact him because Libby did things to my pesterchum and I - " She stops, taking a breath. "I have to know." 09:42 GT: "I have to know for sure she's back." 09:42 CA: "No, i have not seen her."... 09:43 GT: "Fuck." She slumps. "OK." 09:43 GT: "What do you need." 09:45 CA: "What *do* I need, Lily? Maybe It has to do with the part where you *killed* someone?!"... 09:45 GT: "Oh." She looks down. "Yeah." 09:46 GT: "Look, I realize you want an explanation, and possibly more than that - incidentally please don't kill me - but I can't give you one." 09:46 CA: "I'm not an idiot Lily, I'm not going to kill you."... 09:46 CA: "A cycle of revenge never stops, it keeps going until we've lost the game and died."... 09:46 GT: "All right, well, that's something." 09:49 CA: "But I have to know, didn't we *just* talk about stuff like this? Why did you do it?"... 09:49 GT: "I told you, I can't explain." 09:51 CA: "Of fucking course you can't."... 09:52 GT: "Yeah. Imagine you must be pretty sick of it by now, with Sami and all." 09:55 CA: "Yes I am, but it is neither of your faults. Is there anything you *can* tell me about this?"... 09:57 GT: "...I didn't want to." 09:57 GT: "I would never want to." 09:58 CA: "I know, but there is the possibility you're gonna not want to do something you have to again."... 09:58 CA: "So please understand that I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you."... 10:00 GT: "Yeah, that's fair. I wouldn't expect anything else, really." 10:05 GT: "Do you wanna like, come in, or are you cool standing awkwardly in the hallway?" 10:10 CA: "Are you going to attack me?"... 10:11 GT: Without hesitation, she takes out a small, ornate dagger, which is oddly shiny, as if it's been recently cleaned...and drops it to the floor with a clatter. 10:12 CA: "Noted." He enters the room.... 10:13 GT: She fidgets. "Um. I realize it kind of ruins the point of the gesture but that knife's kind of all I've got left of Thiago and it's sort of important to me so um. Could I pick it back up." 10:13 GT: "I can like put it on the table or something." 10:14 CA: "Sure, just keep it away."... 10:15 GT: She nods, picking it up and putting it on top of a nearby bookshelf, then walking back over to Beau. 10:17 CA: "How did this happen? When did you contact... them?"... 10:19 GT: "You honestly think they're gonna let me tell you that." 10:20 CA: "No, but I figured it was worth a shot."... 10:20 GT: "On an ENTIRELY unrelated subject, I recently narrowly and mysteriously escaped death by drowning while trapped inside a car that had run off a bridge." 10:20 GT: "It was very mysterious and no one knows what happened." 10:21 CA: "Oh my god."... 10:22 GT: "Shut up. I am not the most athletic of people, okay." 10:23 GT: "At the time it seemed like the best option." 10:24 CA: "You were alone?"... 10:24 GT: "Yeah, everyone else made it out of the car." 10:25 CA: "Please be more careful Lily, now you're in a very dangerous position."... 10:25 GT: "Yeah, you think I don't know that? Believe me, I am well aware of exactly how fucked I am." 10:25 GT: "I think." 10:27 GT: "I will admit, I am still somewhat highly confused by the whole thing." 10:28 GT: "And at the same time I understand a lot more now?" 10:28 CA: "It's not just you who's fucked. You've already been forced to kill someone, and it's possible it will happen again."... 10:29 GT: "Yeah." She sighs. "Don't wanna go and become the second Jack or something." 10:30 GT: "Man, you think he had this thing? It'd explain a lot." 10:31 CA: "No, he seemed to take pleasure in it."... 10:31 GT: "Well, it could've been an act." 10:33 CA: "I will not pretend to understand the inner machinations of his mind. Which reminds me, are you going back to LoSaJ or will you be joining the reserve team?"... 10:34 GT: "I'm...not sure, honestly? I think with this whole thing it'll probably be safer for everyone if I stay here. I mean, of the people here, one's already dead, one's insane, one's a phone, and one's in the exact same shit as I am." 10:35 CA: "A.. phone?"... 10:36 GT: She shrugs. 10:38 CA: "Well, welcome to the reserve team then. I'll be seeing you around."... 10:38 GT: She sighs. "Yeah. No kidding. Don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." 10:40 CA: Beau leaves the room with a noncommital wave...